Throwing Baseball all away for Nothing!
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: After watching a few eppy's of Friday Night Lights I got this idea for Lorelai and Luke if Luke quit his Baseball Team that makes Lorelai really angry that he is throwing it all away will they finally come around? Re-do
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day after school Lorelai shows up at Luke's Parent's farm and see's Mrs Danes gardening in the front of the house.

''hey Mrs Danes how are you?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh hey baby I'm good how are you?'' Mrs Danes asks her

''I'm good hey listen is Luke here or around?'' Lorelai asks her

''um yea he's out back in the field helping his dad move the cattle.'' Mrs Danes tells her

''okay thanks.'' Lorelai says and walks out back to the field and finds Luke

''hey!'' Lorelai says

''oh hey.'' Luke says

''so how come you weren't in school today?'' Lorelai asks him

''well I was here.'' Luke tells her

''so you're skipping school just because...?'' Lorelai asks him

''because we don't have any money and my dad needs help here.'' Luke tells her

''hey baby.'' Mr Danes says

''oh hey Mr Danes.'' Lorelai says

''so what about your baseball career Luke huh?'' Lorelai asks him

''you're not showing up to practice lately?'' Lorelai asks him

''how do you know?'' Luke asks her

''because your coach stopped me in the hallway today and started questioning me about where you've been Luke!'' Lorelai tells him madly

''he shouldn't be...he should't be talking to you about me or that.'' Luke tells her and starts to walk away from her

Lorelai walks fastly after him and hits him in the back pulling his flannel ''Luke stop turn around talk to me!'' Lorelai tells him angrily

''I thought you loved baseball Luke?'' Lorelai questions him yelling at him

''I do!'' Luke tells her

''okay so why arn't you at practice right now!'' Lorelai yells at him angrily getting herself emotionally worked up

''I can't I have to be here!'' Luke tells her

''CLEAR EYES,FULL HEARTS,CAN'T LOSE LUKE!'' Lorelai tells him to try and change his mind

Luke tries to ignore her.

Lorelai holds his arms looking him in the eyes ''CLEAR EYES,FULL HEARTS,CAN'T LOSE.'' Lorelai tells him again

Luke gets uncomfortable and squirmy.

Lorelai just looks at him shaking her head ''bye Luke.'' she says and walks away wiping her eye and goes back to the front of the house and gets into her car and drives off angrily 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''what was that all about son?'' Mr Danes asks him

''nothing.'' Luke tells him

''you haven't been showing up for school or baseball practice?'' Mr Danes asks him

''Dad pleaseeee.'' Luke says not wanting to talk about it

''you're throwing away a great girl who just loves and cares about ya.'' Mr Danes tells him

''I'm not throwing her away and I know she's a great girl who loves and cares about me which is why I have to go and try to save this relationship.'' Luke tells him and goes inside

''hey hunnie where's Lorelai?'' Mrs Danes asks him

''she left.'' Luke tells her

''What? why hunnie?'' Mrs Danes asks him

''because I quit baseball and she doesn't like it.'' Luke tells her

''you what?'' Mrs Danes asks him

''well you guys need help here and we don't have any money so I quit baseball to help you guys out around here more.'' Luke tells her

''c'm here.''Mrs Danes tells him

Luke walks over to her ''what?'' Luke questions her

''Clear Eyes, Full Hearts, Can't Lose.'' Mrs Danes tells him poking his chest hard trying to get it thru to him

''what is with everyone saying that?'' Luke questions madly

''No Luke Clear Eyes,Full Hearts,Can't lose think about it you blow off baseball you risk losing a great girl and my future daughter in-law who I love so much.'' Mrs Danes tells him

''I'm going to take a shower and to call Lorelai back.'' Luke tells her and walks away to go and start his shower thinking about Lorelai and baseball and what if means for her to see him play the sport he loves and just rubs at his face hardly in the shower

After his shower he gets into a teeshirt and jeans and lays on his bed and picks up the phone to call Lorelai and dials her number

Lorelai picks up ''Hello?'' Lorelai answers

''hey it's Luke.'' Luke tells her

''oh hi.'' Lorelai says

''you okay?'' Luke asks her

''no Luke why did you quit baseball?'' Lorelai asks him angrily

Luke sighs madly ''it's hard to explain sweetie but my mom made me think about it and I did long and hard.'' Luke tells her

''your Mom made you think about it...YOUR MOM MADE YOU THINK ABOUT IT?'' Lorelai asks him angrily 


End file.
